Skid base can be used for supporting components such as, for example, power generation systems that have a prime mover (e.g., an engine) and a driven machine (e.g., an alternator; a generator; a compressor; a pump; a gear drive for, for example, heavy industrial applications; or any other type of load device). These skid bases can be used for supporting and in some instances permanently mounting the components and can stay with the components when exposed to conditions such as, for example, shipping, transit and use, etc. Skid bases for power generation systems are typically designed to include a single set of side rails for mounting both a prime mover and a driven machine. For larger power generation systems, the skid bases, and therefore the side rails, can be greater than 6 meters in length. When a prime mover and a driven machine are mounted to the skid base, transportation and use of the power generation system can create high stress levels on the skid base and create flexure between the prime mover and the driven machine. Furthermore, to accommodate prime movers and driven machines with different widths, conventional skid bases usually include different support members with different widths and heights, which can result in a machined surface requirement in order to meet the required tolerance. Materials cost and excessive machining hours could be extremely expensive given the size of a skid which is over 6 meters in length. The result of the stress levels, flexure and reduced stiffness in the skid base, particularly in the area between the prime mover and the driven machine, can result in stress levels during use or transportation of the power generation system which can lead to the skid base cracking and causing component failures on the power generation system.